Diary : Naruto & Kaleido Star
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Menyambut tahun baru, author membuat fanfic gaje tentang isi diary Naruto dan Sora. WARNING : AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Naruto Uzumaki!

Summary

Menyambut Tahun Baru, author mau nulis tentang diary Naruto dan Sora. Mau ngintip isinya? Baca saja langsung! Chapter 1 : Naruto Uzumaki!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

Genre

Humor / Friendship

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu.

_**PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**KALAU GAK MINAT BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' DI KIRI ATAS!**_

_**OKAY..?**_

... DIARY : NARUTO & KALEIDO STAR ...

**CHAPTER 1 : NARUTO UZUMAKI**

Naruto P.O.V

Ohayou minna-san! Selamat tahun baru! Nah, dalam rangka tahun baru ini, si author bakal bikin fanfic gaje tentang isi-isi diary Naruto Uzumaki dan Sora Naegino. Tapi juga diselingi kegiatan kita juga. Nah, setelah dipaksa oleh author ini, akhirnya gue membeli diary keren warna hitam metal dan biru tua. Pokoknya keren deh... Okeh, kita mulai nulisnya!

A/N : yang begini –tralala trilili- itu komentar author, bukan yang ditulis Naruto.

_**01 Januari xxxx**_

_Hola! Ini dia diary gue. Keren kan? __–siapa yg ngeliat?- Mau nulis apa ya? Oia, biodata sajalah dulu. Mulai!_

_Nama Lengkap : Naruto Uzumaki_

_TTL : Konoha, desa tercinta –weleh!- 10 Oktober_

_Rumah : Ya masih di Konoha lah.._

_Hobi : makan Ramen! T-O-P dah buat Teuchi-san dan Ayame-san!_

_Makanan Kesukaan : Ramen Ichiraku!_

_Minuman Kesukaan : Bodo' amat.. –hah?-_

_Buku Kesukaan : Yang penting bukan buku pelajaran! –Sama kayak author nih..-_

_Warna Kesukaan : Khukhu.. –kok jadi Kururu?- Sebenarnya gak suka Jingga, jadi Hitam ma Biru aja deh.._

_Acara Tipi Kesukaan : Opera Van Java, -heh? Naruto suka OVJ?- __Awas Ada Sule, -bagus!- PAS MANTAB, Abdel dan Temon, dan Beauty and Azis. –pantes Naruto lucu, tontonannya begini..-_

_Lagu Kesukaan : Apa ya? Ntahlah.._

_Impian : Jadi istrinya Hinata! –Good Job!-_

_Jadi Hokage!_

_Membunuh Sasuke Uchiha!_

_Benci : Sasuke Uchiha! Sangat! Apa bagusnya si Teme Pantat Ayam itu! Dia sangat cocok sama Sakura, masa' gak diterima. Dasar Uchiha Laknat! –Ayo kita bumi hanguskan Sasuke!- *direbus Fans Sasuke*_

_Trus, a__palagi ya? __Oia, tentang rekan-rekan gue aja! -Terserah-_

_Sakura Haruno. Cantik, baik, walaupun jidatnya lebar *ditendang Sakura* dia baik. Cinta mati sama si Uchiha Laknat Teme itu! Tapi, si Teme gak mau nerima. Laknat gak?_

_Trus, Sasuke Uchiha. Orang paling mengesalkan seumur hidup. Enakan dibunuh kali ya, tuh orang. Udah rambut kayak pantat ayam gitu. Mungkin tetangganya dulu dendam, trus ngidam Teme lahirnya kayak gitu. Kebetulan, waktu Mikoto-san nge-lahirkan Si Pantat Ayam itu, ayam berkokok.. harimau? Pagi! –loh?- Eh.. maksudnya, ayam langsung berkokok. Bunyinya gini, "Kukuruyuukk.." gitu. Ngapain__ juga gue nulis tentang dia ya?_

_Shikamaru Naara. Si rambut nanas itu memang pintar. Sayangnya dia malas. Mending IQ-nya itu sama gue aja. Haha! Bangga juga orang Konoha punya anak kayak dia. Waktu sekolah, selalu Ranking 1._

_Ino Yamanaka? Baik sih.. Cuma agak cerewet. Dia suka banget sama mawar ungu. Ampe-ampe bajunya itu pun warna ungu. Jadian ama Sai kali.._

_Choji Akimichi. Sahabat sejati makan Ramen –apaan itu?- Kan kalo gue makan Ramen, dia juga PASTI mau!_

_Rock Lee. Norak sih.. Cuman, semangat masa mudanya itu bisa membangkitkan semangat. Gak sia-sia dia jadi norak. Dia cocok tuh, jadi obat buat kakek-nenek yang udah peot karena dibengkokin. Becanda ding.._

_Tenten Mitsashi. Pacar nya Neji yang rambut nya kayak Panda itu loh. Masak kalian gak kenal? Trus, dia tomboy amat. Sampe-sampe, kata si author, kalo gak salah waktu Film gue en teman-teman gue yang ke-6 yang judulnya : "Inheritos The Will of Fire" itu, waktu udah mau abis, Tenten berdiri ama Shino, Kiba, dan Neji. Sementara, Sakura, Ino, sama Hinata aja sama. Dasar, Panda Tomboy..._

_Neji Hyuuga. Pacarnya yang diatas.. –pacarnya genteng?-__Gue sweatdrop bentar ya. - ?- Maksudnya, tulisan diatas, author bego~ Yah.. __Neji ini pacarnya Tenten. Dulunya si Neji ini dingin banget kayak es batu, eh.. salah ding.. kayak si Laknat Uchiha itu.. Tapi sekarang udah berkurang kok. Mau tau kenapa ? Gue yang nyadarin dia waktu ujian Chunnin Babak ke-4 hari ntu.. Pada nonton gak ? –saya nonton, Nar !- Bagus, author !_

_Shino Aburame. Si misterius dari klan Aburame ini suka banget ma serangga. __Mungkin dia juga punya pacar dari koleksi serangga-serangganya itu. Mungkin.. Waktu di filler juga, maunya seluruh desa Konoha ikut sama gue misi.. Wah wah.. Ketawanya si Shino tuh.. BWAKAKAKAK! –Eh, Nar. Ntar di apa-apa in Shino loh. Kan hari tu disuruh lupain- Eh, gomen deh Shino.. Untung si Shino gak dateng.._

_Hinata Hyuuga. Nah, ini dia pacar gue. __Hinata itu cantik, lembut, baik, kuat, keren, hebat, dan kelebihan lainnya. Walaupun si Hinata ini pemalu dan berasal dari keturunan yang terkenal alias Hyuuga, dia tetap rendah hati –bukan rendah diri loh..- __Beda sama si Uchiha itu, sombong cuy.. Ogah temenan ma dia!_

_Kiba Inuzuka. Setengah siluman anjing. –kalo InuYasha setengah siluman- Kalo Sule setengah Siluman Gua Tengkorak. –wah, kita adu-aduan nih..- Ya mirip-mirip begitu lah. Tiap hari dibawa-bawain si Akamaru itu. Waktu mandi dibawa enggak ya?_

_Sabaku no Gaara. Nih anak juga satu spesies kayak Neji dan Sasuke. Tapi, dia kayak Neji, berubah jadi baik. Sasuke? Sampe akhirat, eh.. dunia kiamat pun dia pasti gak berubah-berubah. Tetep aja sombong. Akhir-akhir ini juga dia jadi deket-deket ama Lee. Tapi, dia bukan pacaran ama Lee. Dia aja dah punya pacar, namanya Matsuri. Ada juga sih yang suka ma dia, Sari namanya. Karena Matsuri dah cinta mati ampe ke dalam laut -?- maka, Matsuri lah yang diterima Gaara. Sekian of Gaara. –bahasa apa itu?-_

_Sabaku no Kankurou. Ini dia si dalang boneka. Boneka nya tuh dulunya wayang, berubah jadi boneka. –Caranya?- Dia jual wayangnya, dia beli boneka! –giliran author sweatrdop- Kalo dalang wayang make baju adat, wayang boneka pake make-up ya? __Tuh, si Kankurou.. Make-up nya ancur, amburadul, berantakan, dan sejenisnya. Pantes gak ada yang suka!_

_Sabaku no Temari. Ini nih.. Pacarnya si Nanas. Rambutnya aja udah sama-sama mirip nanas! __*dikipas Temari* Kuncirannya pun 4 gitu. Apa gak aneh ya? Masak kayak gitu aja, si author pake fans segala lagi! –emang kenapa Nar?- Ga papa sih.. __Aneh gitu orangnya, masak lu fans ma dia? __Sama gue aja! –sama lu juga kok, Nar ! Yang ceweknya sama Temari !- Oh.. Baguslah!_

_Sai. Mayat idup! Pertama kali liat udah keringat panas, salah lagi ding.. keringat dingin gue! Gue kira mayat! Mau-maunya si Ino sama dia! Emang sih.. dia jago nge lukis. Ampe lukisannya diapajang di Konoha Museum. Padahal lukisannya gak bagus-bagus amat._

_Sudahlah! Segitu aja! Udah capek gue nulisnya! __Si author mah enak, tinggal ngetik –hehe...- Sensei-sensei nya gak usah ya. Pada nista semua sih.. Apalagi si Hatake itu! Pweh! Chuih chuih dung dung pret ama dia! Mukanya itu pasti.. Eh, kok jadi nge-bahas? Sudahlah._

_Sekian,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Masih Naruto P.O.V

Nah, para pemirsa sudah baca diary gue? Bentaran aja sambungnya ya. –siapa yang mau nunggu?- Gue mau nonton OVJ dulu. Waktu liat sinopsis nya di iklan aja, udah sakit perut gue dengarnya! Ntar gue nontonnya ma Hinata. Sayounara minna-san!

-OWARI OF NARUTO-

Nah, segitulah untuk Chapter 1 buat Naruto Uzumaki!

_**Naruto : "Tumben di 'Center'?"**_

_**Author : "Kenapa? Marah?"**_

_**Naruto : "Gak... Nanya saja. Tumben-tumbenan.."**_

_**Author : "Iya.. Biar menebar tulisannya. Kalau mau nulis fanfic yang biasa, ntar di 'Justify' deh.."**_

_**Naruto : "Gak urusss..."**_

_**Author : *sweatdrop***_

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Sora Naegino!

Summary

Menyambut Tahun Baru, author mau nulis tentang diary Naruto dan Sora. Mau ngintip isinya? Baca saja langsung! Chapter 2 : Sora Naegino!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

Genre

Humor / Friendship

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu.

_**PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**KALAU GAK MINAT BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' DI KIRI ATAS!**_

_**OKAY..?**_

... DIARY : NARUTO & KALEIDO STAR ...

**CHAPTER ****2 : SORA NAEGINO**

Sora P.O.V

Ohayou minna-san! Selamat tahun baru ya! Kalian mau tau sebab aku berbicara disini? Mau gak ? Mau gak ? Aku disini.. disuruh author untuk menulis diary yang baru kubeli ini untuk menulis untuk satu hari ini. Hari-hari esok, terserah aku ! Ohya, baru aku lupa, bukan ding.. baru aku ingat, author ini sebelumnya sudah membuat chapter pertamanya. Tapi, itu tentang Naruto. Nah, chapter 2 ini tentang aku ! Let's Go To The Diary ! - ?-

A/N : Seperti biasa, yang –lalala lilili- itu komentarnya author, bukan Sora.

_**01 Januari xxxx**_

_Aku gak tau mau nulis apa nih? __Bisa bantu gak, readers ? Oh ! __Aku tau! Biodata aja deh..Kayak Naruto. Laimu, eh.. Mulai!_

_Nama lengkap : Sora Naegino_

_Tempat Lahir : di Jepang –saya gak tau.. __gomen..-_

_Rumah : di asrama nya Sarah, di Cape Mary, New York, Amerika Serikat._

_Hobi : main brangko, latihan di Kaleido Stage, dll._

_Makanan kesukaan : apa yah? Yang enak deh.._

_Minuman kesukaan : api -?- yah? Yang lezat deh.. –Gak kebalik tuh, Sora?-_

_Buku Kesukaan : Ntahlah.. Aku lagi males baca buku sekarang.._

_Warna kesukaan : PINK! Noh, liat.. rambutku aja pink.._

_Acara Tipi Kesukaan : Opera Van Java juga.. Sama.. acara pertunjukan Kaleido Stage.. Hehe.._

_Lagu Kesukaan : apa ya? Escape – r.o.r/s_

_Tattoo Kiss – r.o.r/s_

_Yakusoku No Basho E – Chihiro Yonekura_

_dll. dsb. dst. __etc._

_Impian : Impianku sudah tercapai, melakukan Tehnik Legendaris bersama Layla. __Dengan bantuan Fool juga!_

_Benci : Leon Oswald! Orang yang ingin kubunuh sekarang juga! Sebenarnya, setiap pertunjukan Kaleido itu, aku eneg banget sama dia! Mending sama May aja lu. Aku sendiri pun gak papa. Masih ada Anna, Mia, Rosetta, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Dan sekarang, aku mau ngikutin Naruto lagi. Aku akan nulis tentang teman-teman ku yang di Kaleido Stage. Selamat menikmati yah!_

_Anna Heart. Anna! Anna ini tomboy loh. Tapi dia juga berbakat jadi pelawak! Eh.. eh.. Waktu dia pertunjukan, dia juga keren kalo meranin peran cowok. Contohnya, hari ntu.. Dia perannya jadi Pangeran! Aku pula yang jadi Putri Duyungnya! Hari itu juga dia peran naik motor. Keren dah, Anna! –Anna memang keren...-_

_Mia Guillem. Mia ini cantik loh. __Apalagi kalo dia nge lepasin ikat rambutnya. Kalian pernah liat kan? Pernah gak? Pernah gak? –Pernah kok, Sora.. Mia nya Cantik banget..!- Selain itu, dia juga pintar loh! Peran kami semuanya diatur sama Mia. Aku bilang sih, semuanya bagus banget! Tinggal persetujuan dari Karosu._

_Layla Hamilton. Sekarang Layla gak main di Kaleido lagi. Dia mau main film. Tak apa sih.. Cuma rindu aja. Layla kan dulunya jahat samaku. Waktu itu, Karosu nyuruh aku main sama Layla di pertunjukan Arabian Nights ya? Disitulah kami akrab dan akhirnya kami melakukan Tehnik Legendaris (Technic Legendary) dan kami berhasil! Layla juga jadi bisa nge liat Fool!_

_Sarah Dupont. Miss ini kayaknya suka banget sama karate. Hari tu waktu aku mau masuk kekamar asrama nya, tiba-tiba dia karate! Lucu ya? Hari itu juga Sarah ngajak aku Yoga supaya menenangkan pikiran. Ohya! Lupa! Sarah itu kan.. suaranya.. suarnya.. bagus banget kalo nyanyi! Makanya dia dijuluki Diva Kaleido!_

_Rosetta Passel. Obsesinya itu loh.. Dia pengen banget jadi pasanganku dan dia rela berlatih brangko bersamaku! Rosetta juga keren banget kalo main diabolo! Penghargaannya juga banyak banget! Padahal umurnya itu masih sekitar 9-10 tahun! Jadi kepengen deh! Oia, Rosetta juga sekarang bisa nge liat Fool loh.._

_Marion Benigni. Haha! Si imut ini yang ngambil Jonathan dari aku! Kan Jonathan punyaku, Marion.. –yang sabar ya, Sora!- Iya. Arigatou ya, author! Tapi, aku gak marah kok.. Marion juga semakin tegar. Mengapa? Mamanya kan meninggal karena main trampolin. Aku kasihan.. Tapi, dia jadi makin semangat main trampolin! Apalagi ada Jonathan! Aku juga sekarang juga suka trampolin loh!_

_May Wong. Nah.. ini dia pacarnya Leon! __Selamat ya, May! Mudah-mudahan kamu pacaran ma Leon! –belum pacaran kok udah ngucapin selamat?- Ambil aja dah, tuh Leon! Eneg aku deket-deket ama dia tiap pertunjukan! Kesel! __Eh, May ini jago main Ice Skating loh.. Kalo kalian berani, May akan tandingin.._

_Kate. Ini sih bukan rekan. Ini dokter. __Dokter Kate ini akhirnya bisa tunangan (atau mungkin menikah) dengan Pak Polisi Jerry! Aku dukung Dokter!_

_Ken Robbins. Ini dia! Cowok yang naksir aku! –cielah!- Aku juga suka kok ma dia! Tapi, dia nya aja yang gak mau menyatakan perasaan. –Sora ampe segitunya, cieehh...- Sebagai perempuan, gak mungkin aku yang nyatakan duluan kan? Setuju? –Setuju!- Mending dia yang jadi pacarku daripada si Leon itu! Chuih chuih dong dong bel for you! -?-_

_Yuri Killian. Ini Yuri. Pasanganku waktu Tehnik Bidadari. Sayangnya kami kalah. Tapi, aku tidak sedih. Karena yang berhasil itu LeonMay! Ohya, Yuri ini juga mau tunangan sama Layla loh.. Dukungannya ya! –Okeh!-_

_L e o n O s w a l d. Karena aku sangat membencinya, aku malas menulis tentang dia. Gomenasai ya pembaca!_

_Jerry. Pak Polisi ini baik banget loh. Dia yang nganterin aku ke Kaleido Stage waktu tersesat hari itu! Katanya, dia juga Penggemarku yang nomor 1. Dasar Pak Polisi. Seperti yang kutulis tadi, Pak Polisi ini cinta mati sama Dokter Kate loh.._

_Fool. Pertama kali aku jumpa sama Fool, aku kira dia setan! Rupanya... Jadi kan, katanya.. Siapa yg bisa ngeliat dia, berarti dia orang yang telah dipilih oleh Panggung. Aku masih gak percaya, tapi.. setelah melihat hari-hariku, aku baru percaya. Apalagi yang nge liat itu udah 4 jenis. Aku, Layla, Rosetta, dan Jonathan. –Pantesan 4 jenis. Kalau orang, ntar..- Iya. Jonathan kan bukan orang._

_Jonathan. Ini anjing laut yang kupungut dari pantai. Walaupun akhirnya lebih akrab dengan Marion. Sampai-sampai mereka saling mengerti bahasa mereka. Jonathan juga bisa akrobat loh. Makanya dia sering main sama Marion. Mereka juga dikira saudara loh. (Julukannya M&J)_

_Okay! Sampai disitu perbincangan -?- kita! Aku capek banget loh nulisnya. Banyak amat nih.. Toh, rekan-rekanku juga itu kok. Kalau keluarga kapan-kapan aja yak?_

_Sekian,_

_Sora Naegino._

Tetap Sora P.O.V

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa ya?"

"Ini aku Mia!"

Ternyata.. ehh ternyata.. Itu Mia. Mau ngapain dia yah?

"Masuk saja, Mia!"

"Okay, aku masuk!"

Mia datang dengan Anna. Aku pun menunjukkan diary-ku tadi. Sebentar lagi ada OVJ! Kami mau nonton bareng nih.. Mau ikutan gak ? OVJ kan lucu banget ! Kalau gak mau, ya udah ! Sayounara minna-san !

-OWARI OF SORA-

Begitulah chapter 2 buat Sora Naegino! Semoga anda puas dengan fanfic nista ini!

_**Mia : **__**"Makasih ya, author! Aku udah dibilang cantik!"**_

_**Author : "Eh, bukan saya! Sora sendiri yang bilang, saya Cuma nulis jadi fanfic. Sora bilang dari hati yang terdalam loh.. Ya kan Sora?"**_

_**Sora : "Iya. Author betul 1000%!"**_

_**Mia : "Hiks.. Hiks.. Makasih ya Sora.. Aku jadi terharu.."**_

_**Anna : "Eh, aku juga loh Mia! Jangan lupakan teman baikmu ini.."**_

_**Mia : "Iya.. Makasih ya Anna!"**_

_**Sora & Anna : "SAMA-SAMA!"**_

_**Sora, Anna, dan Mia : "Sayounara minna-san!"**_

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


End file.
